The Only Hope For Me Is You
by Allijca-TVD-McConnell
Summary: Ashlund Salvatore is a story I wrote a while back. Here is another version of her life. She isn't a vampire in this story. She is a normal teen girl, attending high school with her brother when she meets a man. No ordinary man, a human Elijah Mikaelson. But with the two of them it would never work. He was who he was and she was who she was. This is a twisted tale of love and lust.


**The 0nly Hope For Me Is You.**

 _ **Prolouge.**_

 **(A/N: Hey guys thanks for clicking! I really hope you like this story as I've worked really hard on it and it's took me so long to write. This is an Elijah love story fanfic but it also includes my own fanfic characters who you will see during. The main character is my very own Ashlund Salvatore and this is so that I can create the personality of the girl Elijah loves. Of course I've imagined it's me and Elijah so Ashlund sort of relates to me but also her character in my other stories. Anyways I hope you enjoy...)**

A dark haired an is sat across a desk from the principal of Mystic Falls High.

"So Mr. Mikaelson, tell me more about yourself." The principal asks the man.

"Well I qualified my A levels at Harvard and then moved onto do my child care, teaching and history courses at Cambridge University."

"So you've had quite a life then." He laughs. "How did you end up in Mystic Falls? Where did you go to school?"

"I actually graduated here Mr St. John."

"Ah, brilliant." He looks through some of the files on his desk. "So you are qualified to teach history?"

"Yes I passed all of my exams but most of my knowledge comes from my family." The Principal cocked a brow. "Oh, let me explain. My famillies bloodline is very long and the Mikaelson name has been passed down through centuries."

"I see." He writes his signature on a document. "Just sign here then please Mr. Mikaelson."

He takes the pen and writes his signature on the paper.

"There." He says handing it back to the Principal.

They both stand up.

"Welcome back Elijah." He smiles as he shakes his hand.

 **( And so that's the prolouge. The principal of the school if you haven't already realsised is our very own Lorenzo (Enzo) St. John as I thought it would be cool to have some eye candy in there other than Elijah. Leave reviews please Alli-Mai x )**

 _ **Chapter1- Hands on Hips.**_

 **( Eeeeek! You will love this chapter! I'm also making sure to get alot of Klaus into this story so where do you want to see him? And is there anybody else you would ike me to add in? ENJOY!)**

Ashlund Salvatore is sat in a car with her brother, Stefan and his girlfriend Amelia.

"Senior year, huh?" Ashlund asks causing Stefan to look through the rear view mirror at his little sister.

"Mph." He responds.

"It's not going to be that bad." Amelia reassures her boyfriend.

"I don't understand your problem with senior year, Damon enjoyed it." Ashlund leans forward bringing her hands to her brothers chair.

"Damon spent his senior year drinking and catching STD's."

"And now Damons sat at home with his pregnant wife and my neice and nephew." Ashlund says to Stefan after she rolls her eyes. "But still I don't think it'll be that bad."

"Me neither." Amelia squeezes Stefans knee.

Ashlund leans back in her chair and huffs.

The car starts to slow as Stefan pulls up to the traffic lights.

"Drop me here Stef." Ashlund starts to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Why?" He turns in his seat.

"I'm meeting..." She thinks about wether or not she should tell her over-protective brother she's meeting a boy for breakfast. "Someone." She finishes. "Don't be nosy." She opens the car door. "Thanks for the ride." She climbs out and shuts it behind her. "See you at school." She says as she walks around the back of the car to Amelia's open window.

"Bye." Amelia says but Stefan just keeps staring after her even when he drives away.

"Huh?" She asks herself but decides to dismiss it and walks around a corner where she bumps into somebody and suddenly feels hot liquid splash on her body causing her to scream.

Tanya and Kol Mikaelson are ready to leave for school.

"LIJAH!" Tanya shouts up the stairs.

"He's already left." Klaus says as he walks down the staircase.

"Well then you have to drive me to school." She puts her hands on her hips.

"Us." Kol says putting a hand on his younger sisters shoulder.

"Why do you even go to school again?"

"I go to school so that I don't end up sat on my ass all day doing nothing like you."

"We." Kol says. "We go to school..."

"I have a job." Klaus defends.

"When was the last time you sold a painting?" Tanya tries to be cocky by flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yesterday. And to the hermatige, so if that's all you have to say..." He starts walking back up the stairs.

"Damn you Nik! You have to take me to school."

"Us." Kol stresses.

"Sh Kol I've got this! Take me to school NOW!"

"No."

"You have to."

"I don't have to do anything."

She growls and storms away knowing full well she wasn't winning an argument wth him, being as stubborn as he is.

Kol followed her out the door.

"Guess I'm walking." He sighs.

"We're walking." She says making Kol to laugh. "Or you ould help out your baby sister and give me a piggy back." She pouts her lips at him.

"Or I could get the bus and leave you stranded and vulnerable to street toughs."

"Guess I'm walking." She says quickly.

"We're walking." Kol rolls his eyes.

Ashlund's hands immeadiatly fly up to her face to shield it from the burning liquid.

The liquid splashes onto the top half of her creme blowse exposing her black bra through it.

"Fuck!" She exlaims. "Ow!" Her hand moves to her shoulder.

She looks up to see who splashed her to find a gorgeous dark haired man.

Elijah Mikaelson.

His eyes start to wander and land at her breasts.

She catches them and her arms fly to shield them.

"I am so sorry." He says quickly.

It was cofee that had been splashed on her.

He puts the cofee cup down and moves his hands to her arms where he rubs down them.

"I should have watched where I was going."

"Yeh you should." Ashlund snapped before her face sobered. "I'm sorry that was rude. Bedside manner." She sighed. "I'm Ashley." She smiles.

"Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson" He responds as his eyes begin wandering again.

"Salvatore."

"It seems I've made quite a first impression." He laughs.

Ashlund looks at her top and laughs as well.

"Well, you know." She flicks her hair behind her ear.

Elijah notices a small drop of the liquid running down her neck before bringing his thumb to wipe it away.

Ashlund hesitates for a moment before she sees him pull back and only then realises he wasn't making a move.

It dissapoints her in a way.

"I'm sorry." He says again.

"That's okay. I didn't like this shirt anyway and I should thank you for making it easier for me to let it go."

They both laughed.

"Well as fun as this has been, _Elijah Mikaelson,_ I must be getting off."

"Let me give you a ride. Where is it you are heading my dear?"

"Uh..." She hesitates.

 _'Okay Ash guy has already tried burning you to death who's to say he's not on a homocidal spree and is using his charm and good looks to kidnap beautiful blondes.'_ She thinks to herself as she looks down at her blonde locs.

He smiles and waits patiently for her response.

' _Ooh that smile. NAH he's to georgous to be a serial killer.'_

"Let me by you a drink." He says.

"As sweet as the offer is Elijah I need to change out of this shirt and I don't have a spare one on me now."

"Going somewhere nice?"

"Just boring school."

"Ah." He nods. "If I may ask, which one?"

 _'I take it back he may be a serial killer. BUT THEM EYES!'_

"Local. Mystic Falls High."

His eyes light up at her response but his smile drops.

"Senior year?" He asks.

 _'Hmm? He's fishing?'_

"Junior."

The light in his eyes dissapear.

"Oh. Ahem." He clears his throat.

"I'll see you around Elijah."

She starts to walk away.

"I guarrente it." He says under his breath but she managed to hear him.

 **-0-**

"Damon?" Ashlund called out as she walked into the large boarding house that she shared with her brother and his family.

"Auntie Ashley is that you?" She heard one of the twins call out.

She entered the room where her neice and nephew were sat with there mother.

"Yep." She smiled.

"YAY!" They cheered as they ran at her.

"LILLY! GUS!" There mother yelled as they tackled there aunt effortlesly to the ground.

Ashlund laughs as she sits up with the twins in her arms.

"Hey." She said smiling brightly at her neice and nephews plump faces.

"Lilly come here." Bella called from the spot on the couch.

"Yes mommy." She said running over to her.

"Sorry about that Ashlund." Her sister in-law apoligised.

"That's okay." She stood up and picked her nephew up in her arms, looking into his blue eyes. "Why aren't you two at school. Have you been naughty again?"

"I'm trying to get them to school." Bella said as she clutched her back groaning. "As you can see I'm having no look whatsoever."

She winced at Bella's face which said she was in pain.

"Let me help you." She walked over and took the hairbrush she was previously off her and moved her over before sitting in her previous place and bringing Lilly to her knee.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I need to change."

"Whats wrong with what your wearing?"

"I think you look pretty auntie Ashley." Gus said sweetly as he ruffled his black hair.

"Thankyou Gus but this shirt is ruined now."

Bella pulled on the fabric of the cofee-stained creme blouse.

"How did you manage that."

She pulled out her phone and started texting as she spoke to Bella.

"Some guy walked around a corner, we bumped into eachother and he splashed hot cofee down my chest."

While she explains she sends a message to a contact in her phone.

 **The Princess:** _Sorry I couldn't make it Matt...Maybe another time? x_

The contact was listed under Matty-Blue-Blue.

"Agh." Bella laughs. "And it was all the other guys fault right."

"Yeh, yeh, totally...whatever." She waves a hand as she gets a reply on her phone.

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** _Sure and anyway work needed me. Have fun at the hell hole. x_

"Who are you texting?" The pregnant blonde cocked a brow.

"Nobody." She's texting a reply while she's dragging the brush through her neices hair.

 **The Princess:** _Have fun shooting things...Damn wait that was suppossed to be sarcastic but now it actually sounds pretty fun :( Matt what do I have to do to get myself a gun?_

Bella couldn't help but notice Ashlunds face light up as her phone pings.

She ties Lilly's hair in a neat bun before looking at the message.

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** _Deja Vu. How often are we having this same conversation?_

 **The Princess:** _Awh, come on! Good grief Matthew your a deputy you can get things._

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** _LIKE ROASTED WHEN YOU KILL SOMEBODY!_

 **The Princess:** _But...But... :( xox_

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** _No but's discussion over._

 **The Princess:** _Don't you have somewhere to be! You know somewhere (where god forbid) your actually wanted :) :D x_

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** _I'll shoot you xx_

 **The Princess:** _I'll marry yo xoxox_

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** _I'll divorce you and then you'll be left with humiliation._

 **The Princess:** _NOT THE HUMILIATION! I can't dissapoint my fowe!_

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** _You'll dissapoint Alaric._

 **The Princess:** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I MUSN'T!_

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** _You shall!_

 **The Princess:** _You win this round._

 **Matty-Blue-Blue:** _I win every round! Mwuahahah!_

 **The Princess:** _I shall return... When school finishes!_

At this point I was upstairs in my room getting changed.

I changed into a grey turtle neck that was tight around my abdomen.

I practically threw myself down the stairs, somehowe eager to go to school.

"Okay Bell's I'm leaving!" I shout as I open the front door.

"Have fun!" She calls back as I walk out.

Fun at school? What is this womans problem? Must be pregnancy hormones.

I sigh as I hear and feel my phone buzzing in my pocket.

I look down to see the contact listed *Royal Pain In My Ass*

"Yellow" I answered with a sigh.

 _"Blue." The voice on the other end responded._

"What do you want?" I asked as I walked toward a bus stop.

 _"Where the hell are you? You're late!"_

"I'm catching the bus."

 _"Why!" It schreeched._

"I ruined my shirt and had to get changed!"

 _"You're a pain in my ass ASHLUND!"_

"How ironic." I chuckled. "Bcause you're a royal pain in mine."

 _"Where are you now?" She asked._

"At the truck stop at the end of Damon's road. Why?"

 _"Okay."_

She hung up.

I sighed as I leant back against a wall and put on my headset.

I think five minutes went by before I felt a hand on my arm and screamed.

I took of my headset and sighed as I looked at the voice I had recentley heard.

"Get in." She spoke.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I growled. "Uhm Demi you understand you're suppossed to be in school as well right?" I ask as I look at her hand still on me.

"My dad is deputy principal. I can weasle myself out of this one."

I sigh as I climb into the car, smiling at Vicki Donovan who is driving.

"And you." I said as I looked at her. "What's your excuse?" I asked.

"My brother is practically the sheriff." she giggled.

I climb into the car, watching as the bus drives past.

Two unfamiliar teens walked around the corner and I cocked a brow at them.

"Do you know them?" Dem asked me.

"No." I raised my brow higher. "And I've lived here my whole existence."

"Oh?" Demi gasped. "Hey!" She called.

"What are you doing." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Shh." She spoke. "Hey!" She called out to the kids. "You just missed the last bus." She told them.

"Told you." The girl spoke.

"Where are you heading?" Vicki asked.

"Mystic Falls high."


End file.
